Chapter 20
Chapter 20: Germination Synopsis Satomi came to the office, warned us about Back alley, and fainted. When we rushed to back alley, Shuhei, Miho, and Hitoshi were waiting, but they looked different than before. Dialogue (Back Alley) Shuhei: Ugh... You: Shuhei? Yuki: Watch out. He seems different. Miho: Urrrgh... Hitoshi: Ahh... You: Miho and Hitoshi, too? Yuki: Not just them. I see people from the S1 village among the contractors here. Many of them are from Back Alley, too. What should we do? You: First, take them down and try injecting light into them. Yuki: Wait, I heard someone screaming from over there. You: Make way! Yuki: Got it. Follow me. (Laboratory) You: This place is...? Devils have made it this far? Reika: Urrrgh... Leviathan: Quit running away. There's no one to protect you now. Just give up already. Reika: Levi, why are you doing this? Get a hold of yourself. Leviathan: You're the one that needs to get things straight. You still think I'm a human under such circumstances? Reika: Levi... You: Reika, are you all right? Reika: Name, how did you find me? Is Shuhei okay? You: There are contractors of darkness everywhere outside. So... Reika: Contractors of darkness? You mean contractors with darkness in them? Yuki: How do you know that? Leviathan: It had to be you again, didn't it? I'm going to have to take back what I said earlier. What a shame... You: Not you again... Leviathan: My name is Leviathan, the beast that rules the sea. You: Your name means nothing to me. I'll never let you get away with this. Leviathan: That's cute. I won't kill you because of Orochi's orders, but I guess taking an arm or leg should be okay. (Battle with Leviathan) Leviathan: Damn it, It's annoying with my power restricted. But it doesn't matter. He'll die soon anyway. Take my word, next time you see me is your last. I mean it this time. You: Stop! Yuki: Wait, the devil wasn't bluffing. She didn't use all of her power, even though she's much stronger. You: Damn it...Reika, are you okay? Reika: Name, it's too late for me. You: Reika... Reika: Please, just listen to me. You: What... Yuki: Shh. Just Listen. Reika: Levi, the devil who just ran away...together we've been working on a project. Researchers like us have been trying to solve one thing since the Night Fall. That is...producing contractors. You: ...! Reika: People with light in them who can make contracts with devils to fight against other devils...so-called contractors...There were too few of them. Figuring out how it works and letting ordinary people be able to be contractors...We thought that was the only way to conquer the darkness of S1... * Cough! * You: Reika!!! Reika: Let me finish. There hasn't been much progress. Light energy was never easy to fully understand...like darkness. While I was wasting my time one day, Levi showed up. She knew a lot about contractors and devils. It all makes sense now. She was a devil of darkness... * Cough! * She asked how to extract light energy from contractors. About how we've managed to stabilize the process. She was a good colleague and researcher. We made a lot of progress on the project thanks to her. Just when I got to think that we would be able to produce contractors, she disappeared. I was worried then, but I suspected her a few days ago after seeing the kids Hikari brought. Putting darkness into a human body... She helped our research just for that. You: A contractor of darkness... Reika: It's all my fault. Now, listen carefully. Those people with darkness in them cannot be cured in a conventional way. I learned that injecting light into them would cause side effects. Levi might even have wanted us to do that. You: Then how? Reika: We need to suck the darkness out. You: Sucking the darkness out? Is that even possible? Reika: I'm not sure, to be honest. But since contractors can share their light energy, I thought they might be able to absorb it, too. I already explained this to Shuhei, so you could ask him yourself how it went. You: Shuhei... Reika: If that doesn't work...We need to count on other researchers to find a way by looking at my papers. You: Reika!!! Reika: Huff...huff...I can't hold on any more...I'm...too sleepy. I'm so...sorr...Le...vi... You: Reika!! No! Yuki: She's gone...And I think she might be wrong about the cure, too. You: Damn it! Damn! Shuhei: Ugh... Yuki: We don't stand a chance against them like this. Let's take her research papers and get out of here. Hurry! Miho: Ugh... Next Chapter